


History Repeats

by ygrite_huntress



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrite_huntress/pseuds/ygrite_huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we don't learn from the past we are doomed to repeat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before Jake died. It's a what if for the future.

He avoided places that she always went, but still saw her every day. Sometimes he saw them together, always arguing about something he couldn't hear, always looking guilty, never touching. And even though they never touched, he always saw them kissing in his head. Always imagined their skin caressing. Always wanted to scream at them, throw things at them, knock him on his pretty blonde ass.

He could hear her crying in his dreams, hear her apologetic pleas for forgiveness. God, he so wanted to be able to forgive her. He wanted to just remember the good times and forget seeing her, naked, writhing with his best friend, his cousin, his brother, on the floor of the boutique at her parents hotel where she worked.

And god, he'd tried. He'd spent weeks letting her say she was sorry, letting her try to make it right, but he just couldn't do it. 

Jake, one day, he could move forward with. After all, they were family and family forgives. Look at their fathers. Lucky had rightly reviled Nikolas for sleeping with his fiance, the mother of his sons. Eventually though, after Elizabeth had married his father and Lucky had moved on, they had found peace. 

But Spencer would never forgive Josslyn. He still loved her, loved the memories of their life together, but it was done the moment he heard her call Jake's name in passion days before their wedding.

Even a decade later, when Spencer Cassidine and his brother Jacob Morgan stood laughing together with their wives at some party, the sight of her throwing herself at Ian Slatter made him ill. She hadn't learned anything from breaking him, and she wouldn't learn anything until someone broke her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was that Spencer and Jake are repeating the Nik/Liz/Lucky triangle and that Josslyn is repeating Carly's self destructive tendencies in relationships. There is also a kind of correlation there between the Sonny/Carly/Jason relationship. Of course it's the spirit of it, not actually the same situations.


End file.
